New Moon Pov Edward Dead sun days
by litha Drina
Summary: Luna nueva, versión Edward... inspirado en el libro sol de media noche... ya conocéis la historia de new moon ...disfrutela
1. prefacio

_Hola... bueno luego de leer midnight sun desee con toda el alma conocer la saga desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen... y bueno aquí me tenéis... los personajes y la historia corresponde a SM yo... simplemente me aprovecho de los vacios y lo contemplo desde otro prisma_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Prefacio**_

_El sol pronto estaría tocando mi nívea piel, entonces ni la ambición de Aro, podría retenerme en este mi propio infierno, no infierno era poco, un mundo en que su dulce existencia ya había desaparecido. ¡Y yo, yo que me reí de Romeo!, cuan minúsculo era su dolor en comparación al mío. El que era un simple mortal, él que pudo quitarse la vida para reunirse con su amada y liberar a su alma del tormento, mientras que yo no era capaz de ello, la deje sola la abandone y ella hizo lo mismo con migo me dejo. ¿no sabía a caso que el solo imaginar que su corazón no palpita más me arrancaría el alma de forma desgarradora y dolorosamente si fuese mortal? pero no lo era, sentí como los rayos que rebotaban el las baldosas llegaban a mis manos, no ya no más dolor casi podía oír su voz gritándome_

_** "¡Edward!"**_

_ entre esa multitud de inmunda voces humanas aquellos que me permitirían morir al fin _

_**"¡Edward, no!"**_

_ sonreí, la muerte se acercaba suave y hermosa, con la voz de mi Bella en sus labios, pronto todo acabaría, pensé en mis padres; Carlisle sabía que sufriría deseaba que no, pero no había otro modo, Esme mi madre… perdóname mamá… Emmett, el y Rosalie estarían bien, siempre lo estarían y Alice que quedaría sin su hermano favorito, solo rogué que no viniera no estaría para defenderla de la ambición de Aro, pero para eso estaba Jasper, ellos se tenían uno al otro y yo pronto la tendría nuevamente a ella a bella _

_**"¡No!-¡¡Edward mírame!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

espero la leáis... comenzará con la despedida...

bueno como siempre pregunto... aplausos? tomatazos? ... lo que sea...

dejen aunque sea un pase por aquí... con eso seré feliz

nos leemos cariños!

_**presione el botoncito verde no le hace ningún daño**_


	2. I es lo mejor

**_  
_****_Hola!!!!! espero que esten bien... bueno aquí un capítulo que espero que disfrutéis leyendo y tanto como yo al escribirlo... como saben ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenencen son de SM, yo solo lo contemplo desde otro prisma_**

**_Muchisimas gracias por los review_**

* * *

Han pasado un par de tormentosos días desde que Jasper atacó a Bella, los peores días de mi larga existencia, "es lo mejor para ella" me repetía sin cesar… aquel fatídico día, pose mis labios sobre los suyos por última vez… debía hacerlo y ahora ella adelantaba mi cobarde despedida… yo esperaba alargar un poco más su compañía… mi familia ya se había marchado, era hoy o mañana…

-esta bien hablemos- puse mi mejor voz para decirlo, debía convencerla de ello, se lo debía, ella tiene que alejarse de mí, del monstruo que soy, inspire- Bella nos vamos  
Me miro inspiro, sus ojos Chocolate aun no entendían- ¿por que ahora? otro año...

- Bella ha llegado el momento. De todos modos ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle a penas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar- había practicado durante estos últimos días mi farsa repitiéndola mentalmente una y otra vez, me miro confundida, aun no entendía, la mire con frialdad, no hacia ella si no a lo que iba a hacerle, pero era lo mejor… lo mejor… lo mejor

- cuando dices nosotros...- en un susurro. Santo Dios lo esta entendiendo, Bella perdóname

- Me refiero a mi y a mi familia…- a mi cuerpo porque si tuviera alma es tuya, lo dije lentamente para no gritar que no era cierto, sacudió su cabeza ¿qué estaría pensando? ¿me odia ya?

- vale-dijo- voy contigo

-no puedes, Bella... el lugar a donde vamos... no es apropiado para ti- claro que no lo es ningún lugar en el que estén mi familia es seguro, por que estoy yo, yo que pongo en riesgo su delicada existencia

- el sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en que estés tú

- no te convengo Bella - ¿cómo podía pensar que a mi lado podía estar bien? si ni siquiera pude estar a su lado cuando Carlisle la curo, cuando mi hermano casi la mata

- No seas ridículo- me dijo enfadada y al mismo tiempo suplicante lo veía en sus ojos la dañaba, pero ese daño era el menor. Me dije tratando de no correr a estrecharla en mis brazos- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Como quise que fuera cierto, como desee ser humano para poder estar con ella y no la aberración que ponía en peligro su vida

- mi mundo no es para ti- no pude ocultar mi tristeza, no ella era un ángel y yo un demonio… no había forma que yo pudiera estar con ella

-¡Lo que a ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward nada!- que más quisiera yo, que mi hermano solo le hubiera dicho una palabrota y no intentar matarla… lo mismo de que yo sufrí al conocerla y aún mi cuerpo anhelaba su sangre

- Tienes razón- le concedí, el era un vampiro al igual que yo, un peligro para su existencia, otro ser maldito eternamente- Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar

-¡lo prometiste! me lo prometiste en Phonix que para siempre permanecerías...-

- siempre que fuera bueno para ti- le rectifique, sabía lo que había prometido lo sabia muy bien

-¡no! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma no?- comenzó a gritar suplicante, es lo mejor, es lo mejor para ella… se repondrá-¡Carlisle me hablo de eso y a mí no me importa Edward! ¡No me importa puedes llevarte mi alma no la quiero sin ti! ¡ya es tuya!  
No fui capaz de mirarla clave la vista en el suelo, yo no era dueño de su alma aunque fuese lo que más deseaba en faz de la tierra, como no lo entendía, como entendía que no podía permitir que mi existencia, el frio hielo de mi existencia consumiera el calor de la suya, su frágil llama, mi sol de media noche, no permitiría que se extinguiera, yo era un monstruo y se lo demostraría, mentiría si eso la salvaba, la mire nuevamente

- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes- eso te mataría... no puedo, debo seguir mirándola. Vi como su expresión cambiaba mientras yo pronunciaba esas terribles palabras… ¿Cómo desearía yo un sitio sin ella? Inverosímil

- ¿Tu... no... me quieres?

- No- claro que no la quería, querer era poco, yo la amaba, la amaba demasiado esa era mi verdad y lo grite en mi fuero interno, con ello pude mantenerle la mirada, ella estaba desconcertada, parecía caer mientras me miraba

- Bien eso cambia las cosas- dijo tranquila ¿me había creído? no fui capaz de sostener la mirada de sus ojos chocolate busque refugio con la mirada en los árboles  
- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy Humano- no, no lo soy y daría lo que fuera por serlo y no marcharme de su lado, pero soy un peligro un peligro para ella, la mire nuevamente sabiendo que mis facciones no parecerían humanas, no podía mantener aquella mascara también - He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos, y lo lamento mucho

No podía mentirle, aunque sus oídos no lo escucharan murmuré bajo mi aliento

_-no debí permitirme, amarte… ni que me quisieras… pero soy egoísta y eres lo más hermoso de mi universo… lamento no ser capaz de quedarme contigo…  
_

- No- con un hilo de voz me respondió, si. Me había creído, podía ver como sufría, ella me amaba pero aceptaba el hecho que yo no!

- No me convienes bella- ¡que mentira más burda!, ella un ángel en la tierra, un alma pura y buena era demasiado para mi un monstruo, una aberración, trato de hablarme pero no lo consiguió, yo la miraba escondido detrás de mi careta impasible; mientras me estaba consumiendo por dentro, quería arrojarme a sus pies… suplicándole, rogándole… que entendiera, que me odiara… para que no sufriera… pero confesándole que yo siempre la amaría

- Si... eso es lo que quieres- Asentí, no me fiaba de mi voz que quería gritar que la amaba, no era lo que quería ¿Cómo desearlo o pensarlo siquiera? Pero era lo mejor para ella… y sabia que ella a m lo veía en aquellos ojos, me dio pánico ver su amor en sus ojos eso me llevo a decir

- Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado- de ello dependería que el sacrificio de desgarrarme lejos de ella valdría la pena, no podía permitir que aquel amor se la llevará ella debía vivir, vivir y ser feliz

- Lo que quieras - dijo con voz más fuerte la mire, si hubiera podido derramar lagrimas lo haría, pero de alguna forma sentía que mis ojos lloraban, no pude mantenerme distante  
- no hagas nada desesperado o estúpido- de eso dependería mi existencia ella debía estar a salvo… era egoísta… yo no podía morir y no la dejaría hacerlo a ella tampoco - ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Asintió, eso me dio un leve golpe de energía pude mostrarme distante, confiaba en ella, confiaba tanto como la amaba- Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y haz de cuidarte por él

Asistió de nuevo murmurando - Lo haré

Lo haría, sentí un alivio ante el hecho de que lo haría entonces...  
-te hare una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme - porque o sino no seria capaz de suplicar tu amor dije en mi fuero interno- no regresare ni volveré ha hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera en nada. Sera como si nunca hubiera existido - eso era lo único noble que podía hacer por ella, una promesa que me obligaría a mantenerme alejado de ella, otra cosa que la mantuviera segura, vi como pareció a punto de desmallarse, sonreí, era tan frágil era lo mejor

-No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A vosotros el tiempo os cura todas las heridas...- algún día ella sanaría y tendría una vida feliz junto a un hombre, un humano que no la pusiera en peligro pero nadie la amaría como yo  
-¿Y tus recuerdos?- ¿se iría a desmallar? ¿ se asfixiaba?

- Bueno- nunca la olvidaría ella era lo que hacia valer mi existencia, el centro de mi universo, la razón de que este subsistencia… yo viviría de los recuerdos que tuve con ella, pero no podía verlo, respondí rápido- Yo no olvidare, pero los de mi clase...nos distraemos con suma facilidad  
Sonreí solo con mis labios, como podría distraerme de ella, ni aunque volviera ha nacer

-Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más- retrocedí un paso vi como ella entendía que nadie de mi familia e acercaría ella, no permitiría que Alice se le acercara, si ella la amaba al menos algo de lo que decía debía dejarla en paz

-no. los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós

- ¿Alice se ido?- pareció no creerlo

- Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería lo mejor para ti - era lo único que podía dejarle, estaba temblando, parecía confundida, ida sus ojos parecían lejanos y al mismo tiempo parecía que huían. Empezó a acompasar su respiración

-Adiós Bella- Adiós mi amor repetí en mi interior

-¡Espera!- trato de moverse sin éxito ¿se abría dado cuenta de mi farsa? no sería capaz de mantenerla estuve a punto de tomarla en mis brazos, pero me repetí "es lo mejor para ella!!!" la tome por las muñeca y bese fugazmente su frente, memoricé su dulce aroma, la calidez de su piel, cerro lo ojos  
-cuídate mucho -  
Y escape... corrí no sería capaz de verla, me desgarraba por dentro... pero...aun debía hacer algo asegurarme de cumplir mi promesa y de que estaría a salvo....

* * *

_**Que tal?... es triste si.. pero es la tematica del libro**_

_**Aplausos? tomatazos?**_

_**Por favor un review aunque sea con un pase por aquí**_

_**Cuidense... muchos cariños**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

**Presione el botoncito verde y permita una pronta actualización**


	3. II tapa de botella

**_Hola de nuevo.. aquí ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de SM yo solo contemplo la historia desde otro punto de vista_**

* * *

**_II capitulo: la tapa de la botella_**

- Edward!..EDWARD!!- Alice me zarandeo gritando, estaba asustada yo vagamente lo sabia- hermano reacciona… por favor...hagan algo!  
Rosalie se acerco a mi y me dio una bofetada con todas su fuerzas, eso debió haber dolido, pero apenas lo sentí, en la lejanía de mi cerebro me percate que se me había dislocado la mandíbula, pero no reaccionaba, sentí chillar a Alice y Esme, apenas fui consiente de que Carlisle me volvía todo a su lugar, tampoco dolió, nada dolía… o mejor dicho todo… el estar lejos de ella destrozaba a mi cuerpo adicto a su a compañía a su calor a su aroma

- Esta en Shock, catatónico, jamás pensé que fuera posible, que los de nuestra especie..- su voz parecía asustada- hijo mío mírame, mírame Edward- tomo mi rostro obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, pero yo no estaba allí, no estaba en ningún sitio, no podía estar, me encontraba desgarrado y quería seguir así, no sentir nada, no sentir que no la vería, no era capaz de ver los ojos de Carlisle solo veía unos ojos chocolate que me miraban, feliz solo me alimentaba de recuerdos, de fantasías imposibles irreales, en el atisbo de mi mente me quede con ella, estábamos juntos, pronto le pediría matrimonio.. yo era humano... yo

- déjenme esto a mi, dame permiso Carlisle- dijo Jasper me tomo y me miro fijo a los ojos, me esta rearmando... como se atrevía!, maldije su don lo maldije a él, por sacarme de mi estado, yo quería seguir así, quería seguir con ella aunque sea solo en mi mente, seguir teniéndola a mi lado… poco a poco empecé a sentir la sed; la sed que me quemaba, hace cuatros semanas que no me alimentaba , ni me movía, simplemente vivía de mis fantasías mezcladas con recuerdos, sentí el malestar de mi mandíbula hace poco restituida en su posición, percibí la preocupación que me rodeaba; el dolor de Esme, el miedo Carlisle y Emmett... mi hermano tenia miedo, en algún lugar de mi cerebro eso me causo gracia, la Ira de Rosalie contra Bella, eso me hizo que dejara de resistirme a lo que sea que me hacia Jasper, la culpa de Jasper y el deseo de Alice.

Poco a poco volvía en mi y sentí su ausencia, esa ausencia me dolió, de forma física, me hubiera matado si hubiera sido humano, me acurruque liberándome de los ojos de Jasper

-déjenme, por favor –suplique… tratando de volver a mi lugar feliz, donde estaba con mi Isabella

- mi niño- Esme me abrazo, le dolía verme así, tanto "Edward, Edward" repetía en su mente. Algo me alerto Alice acababa de tomar una decisión

- Esto no puede seguir así no lo soporto!, yo se la cura , voy a buscar a Bella  
Eso me trajo de nuevo al mundo real, mi cuerpo respondió y mi mente se rearmo solo con esas palabras, No, no lo permitiría, ella no pondría en peligro a Bella

- NOOO- gruñí- sin darme cuenta me había desasido del abrazo de Esme, de las manos de Jasper, me encontraba en pose de ataque- No Alice no te le acercaras, no mientras yo exista, déjala vivir su vida- mi voz era áspera cruel y fría, Jasper estaba entre yo y Alice, también en pose ofensiva para protegerla

- hermano no puedes vivir sin ella, y ella sufre sin ti- me mostro a Bella llorando, taciturna... estaba herida en el hospital...

- BASTA ALICE! te prohibí que miraras en su futuro- gruñí, ella se repondría tarde o temprano, rogaba al cielo que pronto, un ángel como ella no merecía ningún tipo de sufrimiento

- lo siento- dijo Jasper, sentía que mi dolor era su culpa, recordó el cumpleaños de bella- es mi culpa Edward, no dañes a Alice... yo

- Basta Jasper, no es tu culpa, no hermano, te debo mucho, gracias a ti me di cuenta que mi existencia es un peligro para ella... me diste el valor para alejarme, gracias- Jasper se encontraba confundido "pero te duele sufres y "- mi dolor no es nada Jazz, poco importa

- Edward...- dijo Alice suavemente, realmente creía que era lo correcto

-NO!- brame... ella debía entender que Bella merecía vivir una vida normal, sana no la locura a que yo la exponía

- esta bien, esta bien- relaje mi postura... ahora sentía la eterna agonía de su ausencia, de la falta de su piel, su luz…

- Hijo...- Carlisle me tomo por el hombro-¿estas seguro?

- si papá, tanto como que la amo. Es lo mejor para ella- mi mano fue directamente a mi bolsillo, allí guardaba la tapa de su refresco, la primera vez que compartimos la hora de almuerzo, cuando se desmayo en clases de biología por ver sangre, tenia que hacer algo o arrastraría a mi familia a mi existencia a medias, y Alice iría verla, debía hacer algo para alejarme de ellos...

- me voy....

- ¿A dónde?- me dijo Emmett- voy contigo, no estas en...

- No - gruñí- voy solo, voy a dar caza a Victoria, solo  
Me di vuelta y acaricie el rostro de mi madre que repetía "no, no, no"

- Tranquila mamita, estaré mejor en movimiento, prometo no hacer nada estúpido, me alimentare. Cuídense, los amo

Me di vuelta, y me marche no les di tiempo para nada, era más rápido que cualquiera de ellos, y Alice sabia que si me seguían solo empeorarían las cosas... Yo debía alejar ese remoto peligro de ella, era insignificante al lado de mi, pero no permitiría q nada la tocara, me detuve abruptamente y me acurruque ante el peso del dolor de no estar con ella, recordé su rostro, su aroma… de forma tan nítida como si ella estuviera aquí

- Bella....

* * *

_Aplausos? amenazas de muerte? tomatazos? algo?_

_Bueno espero que el capítulo fuese de vuestro gusto... si leen por favor dejenme saber su opinión _

_muchas gracias_

_y nos leemos pronto_

_Cariños!_

_**Presione el botoncito verde**_

_**no le hace daño a nadie**_


	4. III Recuerdos

_**ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de SM yo solo contemplo la historia desde otro punto de vista... perdón por la demora la universidad me consume!**_

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

Yo... no era capaz de existir, ¿cómo estaría ella?, tiene que estar bien, la imagine en el instituto, sonriendo ante sus amigos, Mike estaría feliz, tenia el camino libre...¿lo aceptaría ella?¿permitiría que ese ocupara mi lugar en sus labios?...quizás solo para complacerlos, eso era muy propio de ella. Recordé vagamente a todos de sus pretendientes... uno que me sacaba más de quicio que el resto, más que el insignificante de Mike, el que ella protegía, el que me había permitido ser yo mismo con Bella, Jacob Black, él a diferencia de Mike tenia otro tipo de sentimientos en torno a ella, a él realmente le gustaba, no era un objeto que ganar, si no un cariño sincero... ¿se acercaría a ella?... recordé que Isabella lo defendía y lo quería... quizás... la unidad de sus familias, a la larga los uniría ellos... Me estremecí... me revolqué en la cama del hotel... era de día, no podía seguir a Victoria de día... deseaba morir... de cierto modo estaba ya muerto, más muerto que cualquier vampiro, me acurruque sobre mi costado, recordando su voz, sus hermosos ojos cuando me vieron a la luz del sol...¿cómo podía no temerme, parte de mi me respondió, porque me amaba... yo lo sabía, lo supe cuando ella se subió al auto sabiendo mi repulsiva verdad, no le importaba que yo fuera, que mi cuerpo anhelara su sangre... pero a mi si me importaba... me importaba por que mi existencia la ponía en riesgo... debía matar a Victoria, solo por si ella fuera a dañar a Bella y así yo podría irme... dejar de existir... cuando ya nada más de mi maldito mundo la pudiera dañar ... yo pondría fin a mi calvario y me las arreglaría para dejar esta tortuosa existencia, sin su dulce perfume, que estúpido fui al desear que su aroma no me destrozara la garganta... como deseaba que eso pasara ahora... eso significaría que ella esta cerca... ¿seré capaz de acabar con mi existencia?, no sabía... ella, ella me amaba y esa idea me retenía...quizás podría observarla a la distancia, verla madurar, verla sonreír… pero no tenía que ser justo. Mi móvil vibro… reconocí el número era Emmett

- dime- dije con voz lacónica

- ¿¿Edward??¿ estas bien?... tienes q dejar que te ayude- no lo permitiría, Emmett me quería seguir, el temía por mi cordura, temía con razón de que hiciera una estupidez, quería asegurarse de que estaría bien, sabia que toda mi familia lo deseaba, pero él siendo siempre tan simple y transparente era el único capaz de verbalizarlo y el único que no me molestaba con pensamiento hacia Bella, ni odio como Rosalie, o la culpa de Jasper o el deseo de Alice

- No Emm, déjame en paz

-¿por que nos enviaste esos pasajes a Europa ?- ya les habían llegado, sabia que Rosalie se lo llevaría y Emmett no podría negarse a los caprichos de esta... no era capaz y yo no tendría que estar contestando sus llamadas

- es un regalo, tengan una bonita luna de miel

-Edward...

-Adiós hermano- colgué el móvil y lo apague... no deseaba nada más... pensé en mis padres en Cornell... yo no podía existir sin Bella... era la razón que tenia la existencia del universo para mi

Me levante... ya había oscurecido, en California... esta vez Victoria a no se escaparía

- Bella...- han pasado tantos meses desde que no la veo...¿estará bien?... ¿me habrá olvidado?... tome aire profundamente, pronto podría seguir con mi búsqueda, era terrible tener que buscar en Brasil a Victoria, lo habría buscado por ello mismo, o no se si fue de casualidad, después de todo robó el pasaje a su victima y yo perdí ese avión por apenas cinco minutos

El maldito sol no me dejaba salir, me mantenía encerrado en el eterno tormento de su ausencia... no me dejaba seguir a Victoria, mantener mi cuerpo ocupado, solo me quedaba tumbarme en el cuarto del hotel...cerrar los ojos y como cada vez que lo hacia, ver aparecer su rostro en mi mente con tal claridad que casi podía tocarlo, dibujar con mi mano el contorno de su pómulo, deslizar mis dedos por sus labios, para luego capturarlos con los míos, deslizar mi lengua dentro de su boca para beber el manjar que de ella destilaba intoxicar mis pulmones con su cálido resuello, amoldar su cuerpo al mío, mientras su calidez me calaba hasta los huesos, el repiqueteo de su corazón contra mi pecho, haciendo que el mío en su muerte respondiera… toda ella envolviéndome en su aura angelical… pero todo era un sueño, una vana ilusión, un cruel espejismo; que me desgarraba por dentro... haciendo cada imagen un herida sangrante, profunda.

Me acurruque, dolía que fuera solo mi mente, dolía más que al principio, el vacio en mi pecho se hacía más profundo, más frío, como si la muerte anidará allí y hubiese arrancado todo y se alimentara de mi sufrimiento... fue estúpido pensar que el dolor disminuiría, que el tiempo aliviaría de alguna medida su ausencia, que aprendería a vivir con este desconsuelo

Desee con frenesí sentir el ardor en mi garganta, ese ardor que me decía que ella estaba allí. Estire el brazo, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, casi la tocaba, casi sentía el calor de su pulso, la dulzura de su perfume, me miraba con sus enormes ojos chocolates, como la primera vez que ella supo que la espiaba mientras dormía, parecían maravillados ante el monstruoso ser que yo era, me sonreían, aquella dulce mirar destilaba amor puro, sanando mis heridas, perdonando mis pecados, guiando el cielo con ella

Repentinamente la visión de mi mente cambio y se volvió triste destrozada, el último recuerdo de Bella, sus ojos teniendo la certeza que yo no la amaba... abrí los ojos, un escalofrío, cada vez más parecido a una convulsión

-Bella...- ya había llegado el crepúsculo, la muerte del día para el paso de la oscuridad… ahora sin estrellas para mí, sin luna, porque todo aquello se quedo con bajo la luz sol de media noche, que me encandiló con su maravillosa luz

Me puse de pie y fui a pagar mi cuenta, la recepcionista era una mujer alrededor de 50 años de cabellos castaños...se parecían al cabello de mi Bella ¿sería así cuando se hiciera mayor?... mire su mano tenia un anillo; estaba casada, pose mi vista en un retrato, del escritorio, esa debía ser su familia, estaba abrazada a un hombre y tenia dos muchacho a su lado, todos estaban sonrientes...¿ese sería el futuro de bella? sin duda, un vulgar humano la cortejaría y obtendría un si de sus labios...

- Disculpe ¿se encuentra bien?- hablo la mujer en un perfecto ingles, me vi a través de sus ojos, realmente no me veía bien, las ojeras purpuras me rodeaban los ojos oscuros, no había ido de caza, pero a pesar de ello mi sed no me molestaba ¿me quería matar de hambre?, anhele poder hacerlo. A pesar de que mis ojos eran oscuros fosos a causa de la sed, no parecía peligroso, en absoluto mi apariencia era lastimera, moribunda... "pobre muchacho... ¿qué le pasará?... ¿estará enfermo?... no, no parece estarlo... parece herido... es apenas un niño..."

- estoy bien- conteste melancólicamente y me aleje, su preocupación me humillaba, ¡le produje lastima! yo un engendro... lastima y una débil mortal... a una simple humana; pero de cierto modo ella tenia todo y yo nada...  
Marque el móvil...de Carlisle hace más de un mes que no les llamaba, debían estar preocupados...

- ¿Bueno?- era la voz de Rosalie... asique habían llegado de Europa, no sabia como pasaba el tiempo, cada día era una eternidad

* * *

_Aplausos? amenazas de muerte? tomatazos? algo?_

_Es cortito lo se... no me odien!..._

_Edward sabrá que Bella "murio"!! la universidad me asesina..._

_espero que les guste y dejen un mensaje_

_**Presione el botoncito verde**_


	5. IV Noticias y certeza

**_Hola estoy de vuelta aun no termino mis examenes... cuando lo haga seré libre bueno como saben todo le pertenece a SM, personajes y trama yo aprovecho los vacios_**

disfrutad!

* * *

_Marque el móvil...de Carlisle hace más de un mes que no les llamaba, debían estar preocupados...__  
__- ¿Bueno?- era la voz de Rosalie... asique habían llegado de Europa, no sabia como pasaba el tiempo, cada día era una eternidad_

- Rose... dame con Carlisle

- mmm… no esta anda de caza con Esme- suspire... no deseaba nada, excepto

- ¿que sigues torturándote?- su voz destilaba odio, odiaba a Mi Bella, pero ¿por qué? si yo ya no la vería, no deseaba hablar con Rose, no deseaba oír su desprecio al ángel de mi existencia, al cual había tenido que arrancar de mi lado, por el peligro que se cernía sobre ella si yo me encontraba en su dulcísima presencia, pero cada vez la resolución se debilitaba, por que aunque mi corazón de piedra ausente, de vida no era inmune a la separación que nos había impuesto

-Dame con Alice- quizás… podría preguntar por ella, saber si aún me necesitaba un ápice, una trillonésima parte de lo que yo a ella, no, no podía ser egoísta… ella debía estar bien, para que este martirio valiese la pena

- No esta- contuvo el aire calibrando algo ¿no esta?- fue ayudar a Charlie... Swan.  
Eso me petrifico... me quede paralizado, y del fondo de mi alma salió un gruñido, ella no debía intervenir… Bella merecía la vida que yo no podía darle

-cálmate, es normal que quiera ayudar- dijo casi divertida- después el padre de la chica debe estar destrozado... su hija saltando de un acantilado

- ¿QUE???!!!- no, no podía ser cierto Bella me lo prometió... ella no podía hacerme esto… no Rosalie se equivocaba.... no me podía haberme abandonado

- ella salto de un acantilado, Alice lo vio y fue a ver a Charlie

- **MIENTES!**- no, no, vi a Bella mirando el mar, sonriendo, triste frágil, la vi saltando.... vi su cuerpo de cristal, tan delicado, moliéndose entre las olas, despiadadas que arrancaban la calidez de su cuerpo... vi a Charlie con su cuerpo entre sus brazos, un cuerpo sin vida, pálido, sin su dulce rubor, roto por la sal, sus dulces labios morado...no, no, era mentira ella estaba bien, ella estaba bien…

- Edward, vasta ya no hay de que preocuparse.... apague el móvil....

Quizás ella estaba aun en el hospital, quizás por eso Alice no había regresado, ella debía estar bien aun. Recordé cuando la vi en el hospital después del ataque de James... yo iría, pagaría los mejores médicos... TODO.... no, no Bella...no mi Isabella, ella se casaría tendría hijos, sería feliz... no; ella estaba en la Uci de alguna parte....yo... yo la salvaría... encendí el móvil...tuve que marcar dos veces el numero de su casa, tiritaba, la opresión en mi pecho, el hueco parecía querer expandirse ante el pensamiento que la encantadora melodía de la cadencia de su respirar se habría acabado y me obligué alejar de mi cabeza, la imagen de su cuerpo sin vida...

- Casa de los Swan- una voz extrañamente familiar, ronca suave y baja me contesto

- Esta… el jefe Swan?- podría fingir ser Carlisle para preguntar por ella poco importaba, solo saber que estaba bien a salvo

- No esta en casa- su tono era amenazador....

- ¿dónde esta?- exigí, debía saberlo en que hospital... yo llegaría allí como sea, pagaría lo que fuese necesario- dímelo

- esta en el funeral....- en... en ... en el funeral, se colgó el teléfono; y el móvil se hizo añicos entre mis dedos

* * *

La imagen de Bella en un ataúd, su piel traslucida sus ojos cerrados, sus labios amoratados... el silencio en su pecho.... **NO!** ... ella me lo prometió... ¿¿¿cómo se atrevió???... me comencé asfixiar, eso era estúpido yo no necesitaba oxigeno, pero si a ella, yo no podía...me desgarre ante el dolor, hubiera muerto mil veces de ser humano, maldije mi inmortalidad, quería irme con ella, estar con ella... no importaba...yo la seguiría... recordé cuando le dije que Jasper ni Emmett me ayudarían, rememoré su pánico en su voz... que ya estaba extinta, porque el maldito mar se la había llevado... me la había robado  
"—¿Y qué pasa si te ocurre algo? —se había puesto pálida—.  
¿Querrías que me suicidara? ....—Cualquier cosa de las que hicieras antes de que yo apareciera para complicarte la vida." Yo no podía cumplir su deseo... la única salida a una existencia sin ella...sería dejar de existir, iría donde los Vulturis, lance los restos del móvil y fui directo al aeropuerto.... Victoria no importaba ya... no había a quien proteger, no importaba el dolor que causaría a mi familia, yo no podía vivir sin ella....

-No- susurre acurrucándome en el asiento de el maldito avión, sonreí ante la ironía, por la cantidad de dinero que acababa de gastar; cuando se hubiera molestado...ella, no, no era capaz de pensar siquiera su nombre, desee odiarla, odiarla por haberme dejado, odiarla por privarme de saberla bien, odiarla por haberme brindado su luz en mi noche para luego desaparecer dejándome segado, odiarla por haberse marchado ... ¿cómo pudo? vi lo que nunca quise ver... vi lo que sin duda estaba pasando, Vi su cuerpo siendo velado, Charlie la lloraba... tenia la certeza que él también se iría, aunque no fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos a totalidad, sabía que su existencia estaba ligada de una manera irrevocable, pero no alcanzaba al la milésima parte de la dependencia que yo tenia... de ella, me acurruque más

- ¿cómo pudiste?- susurre- pero no me dejaras por mucho... no. Te seguiré  
En algún lugar de mi mente, pensé en que haría...¿Matar? en Volterra eso no les dejaría otra opción que destruirme, sonreí ante esa posibilidad... matar... ¿importaba ya? Mis pensamientos viajaron hacia mi padre, Carlisle... le causaría suficiente malestar... no quería que se avergonzara de mi... el era mi padre, mi mentor... ¿pero había mérito en pensar en alguien que no fuera ella?... mi mundo había desaparecido, consumido por el calor de su sangre, por el sonido de su voz.... todo lo que fui antes de ella no era nada... nada y lo que fui con ella tampoco valía la pena... ¿cómo pudo mi cuerpo desear su sangre?...apagar el latido de su corazón... escuche los de los pasajeros de primera clase... eran burdos... ¿que pasaría ahora que dejaría de existir?, no tenía alma hace más de noventa años... ¿cómo era posible que experimentará este dolor? un mundo sin ella, desee con frenesí tenerla en mis brazos, no importaba que estuviese herida.... que sangre fluyera.... yo no la atacaría ahora tenia esa certeza, yo la curaría, la cuidaría... pero era demasiado tarde...

* * *

**_muchas gracias por los review, de verdad me dan ganas de seguir subiendo_**

**_espero que hallan disfrutado de la lectura y dejen por buena voluntad aunque sea _**

**_un pase por aquí_**

**_muchos cariños_**

**_nos leemos pronto!_**

**_presione el botoncito_**

**_por favor!_**


	6. V llegada y espera

**Hola, bueno como saben la historia le pertenece SM y los personajes también, yo solo aprovecho los vacíos y dejo volar mi imaginación**

**espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo**

**gracias por leer**

* * *

(anteriormente)

_- ¿cómo pudiste?- susurre- pero no me dejaras por mucho... no. Te seguiré_

_En algún lugar de mi mente, pensé en que haría...¿Matar? en Volterra eso no les dejaría otra opción que destruirme, sonreí ante esa posibilidad... matar... ¿importaba ya? Mis pensamientos viajaron _

_hacia mi padre, Carlisle... le causaría suficiente malestar... no quería que se avergonzara de mi... el era mi padre, mi mentor... ¿pero había mérito en pensar en alguien que no fuera ella?... mi _

_mundo había desaparecido, consumido por el calor de su sangre, por el sonido de su voz.... todo lo que fui antes de ella no era nada... nada y lo que fui con ella tampoco valía la pena... ¿cómo pudo _

_mi cuerpo desear su sangre?...apagar el latido de su corazón... escuche los de los pasajeros de primera clase... eran burdos... ¿que pasaría ahora que dejaría de existir?, no tenía alma hace más de _

_noventa años... ¿cómo era posible que experimentará este dolor? un mundo sin ella, desee con frenesí tenerla en mis brazos, no importaba que estuviese herida.... que sangre fluyera.... yo no la _

_atacaría ahora tenia esa certeza, yo la curaría, la cuidaría... pero era demasiado tarde...__  
_

Quizás atacar directamente a la guardia sería mejor... así no tendría que oír corazones, que me recordarían el que se había extinto, acabado...así mi muerte sería rápida y me marcharía

pronto... de esta aberración, donde su calidez había sido extinta, donde el sonido de su voz se había acallado... pero quizás si me llevaba uno con ellos...si... quizás eso ocurriera, yo

estaba demasiado consternado como para mantener mi autocontrol, poco me interesaba si los acababa a todos, o a nadie, ella se había marchado y con el dulce canto de su respirar se

había marchado mi cordura... no podría contenerme, pensé poder destruir a alguien... las ganas de matar...me quemaban deseaba poder hacerlo, para aplacar el dolor que me carcomía...

no quizás la guardia no seria conveniente... medite... eso parecía calmar mi angustia... como morir más adecuadamente, como preparar el viaje que me llevaría a su lado, era un placer

dulce-amargo ... quizás si me limitaba a levantar un coche sobre mi cabeza... no dañaría nadie y me matarían.... o tal vez... correr por la cuidad... pero los malditos humanos no me

verían.... yo era demasiado rápido, para su simple visión

me permanecí quieto pensando... moriría, ya estaba hecho lo haría pronto, así lo decidí, así me obligó ella al marcharse de este maldito mundo...¡¡oh no!! Alice lo sabría ya... lo había

olvidado por completo... de seguro vendrían por mi... no podía exponerlos... no maldición! Adiós a mis planes rápidos

-¿Disculpe se encuentra bien?-¿¿ quien??? Ah la azafata... me miraba contrariada, por mi posición fetal, con escalofríos bastante visibles a causa de la pena de vez en cuando....lo vi en su

mente... yo nadaba en el dolor esto me era intrascendente, nada me importaba mantener las malditas apariencias si ya no tenía a nadie a quien cuidar. La mire me vi en sus pupilas

rodeadas por un iris celeste, mi propio reflejo dibujado en aquellos humanos ojos me produjo asco, más repulsión que el monstruo que alguna vez quiso matar a Bella, mucho más pues

ahora era impotente ante su partida, ahora yo estaba amarrado y ella se había marchado a un lugar al cual no podía correr a su encuentro...

" WoW que muchacho tan guapo.... es... es exquisito.... yo lo aliviare" desvié la mirada,¿¿qué no me podían dejar en paz???

- Si estoy bien.... déjeme... márchese- cerré nuevamente los ojos y me hundí en mis recuerdos con ella... en su perfume...sus labios sonrosados gritándome por ser besados, en su mente

siempre llena de dulces y silenciosos secretos, riendo, acariciándome suavemente, sus ojos chocolate, bañándome en su calidez.... la imagine... de repente sus ojos estaban irritados....le

dije en mi ensueño "te marchas y yo me voy contigo", eso pareció aliviar su irritación, se mordió su suave labio "Alice, espérala" murmuro...

Entonces comprendí que eso jamás me lo perdonaría... no podía exponer a mi familia, porque ella los había amado... y ella los cuidaba desde el cielo... porque ella un Ángel y estaría en el

cielo... ¿podría verla de nuevo de alguna nueva forma?....

Yo lo lograría de cualquier forma, si eso haría.... les pediría formalmente que acabaron con migo... les diría mis razones y les suplicaría que no involucraran a mi familia, Aro estimaba a

Carlisle quizás me escucharía...

AL fin... era media noche... tome un taxi que me llevará a Volterra....

No podrían negármelo...

- tranquila Bella pronto estaré contigo, amor....  
_**  
**_

_**Los tres jueces**_

Maldita sea mi existencia!... me encontraba en posición fetal tirado en un sofá, en aquella fortaleza, el centro neurálgico de la civilización a la que odiaba pertenecer, que tortura fue

aquello...

Al tocar la extraña piel de papel de Aro, vi pasar mi existencia, en su mente, tal como Carlisle me conto hace mucho Aro tenia una habilidad similar a la mía, solo que necesitaba del

contacto físico, pero era capaz de hurgar en cada pensamiento. Y ese fue mi tormento, pues yo sabía lo que el iba viendo… todo y cada uno de mis recuerdos, pensamientos… y los que

percibía

Me sorprendí enormemente al ver deslizarse con rapidez mis años humanos, el rostro alternado de mis padres biológicos pasaron a velocidad vertiginosa, produciéndome una extraña

añoranza, obviamente aquel tiempo carecía de importancia para Aro asique continuo en su búsqueda.

Contemplé mi propia transformación, volví a sentir el ardor de aquel tormento, Aro se sorprendió del autocontrol que demostró Carlisle, para aquella hazaña, mis años de neófito… cómo

aprendí a no depender de la sangre humana, la infinita paciencia y ternura del trato de Carlisle, como realmente él era mi padre en demasiados sentidos, la transformación de mi madre

Esme, el amor infinito que ambos se profesaban, me dolía pensar en dañarlos en especial a mi dulce mamá ¿pero como vivía sin mi Bella? Era imposible. Mis cortos años de rebeldía, la

sangre sucia de aquellos a los que asesine, mi forma de caza y de elección de la presa, me asqueé ante la fascinación del antiguo vampiro, por mi ya dominada habilidad, para el parecía

ser maravillosa la forma en que la utilice, para mi no era otro recuerdo que me alejaba de Bella.

El tiempo en que regrese cual hijo prodigo, mi arrepentimiento absoluto, la forma en que mis padres me recibieron felices, mi compromiso con la vida que se planteaba mi padre, mi

disciplina inflexible

La llegada de Rosalie, como a pesar de detestarnos mutuamente, nos aprendimos amar como hermanos, luego de dos años la llegada de Emmett, sus risas, sus tonterías… sus propias

luchas

En la mente de Aro, relucía una envidia que ocultaba muy bien, para con mi padre, ya que habíamos logrado ser una familia, en el sentido pleno de la palabra.

La aparición de Alice con Jasper aquella noche caza, la inalcanzable inmortalidad de mi nuevo hermano, cada cicatriz que cargaba como recordatorio de fuerza y de las muchas batallas

vividas, el milenario vampiro hizo suyo los recuerdos de Jasper, pero su atención se centro en Alice, no trato de ocultar su deseo por la particular habilidad de mi hermana, cada uno de sus

aciertos…

_Los años transcurrían rápidos y dolorosamente en mis recuerdos, y la hora se acercaba, la hora en que vería nuevamente su rostro, y así llegó..._

_

* * *

  
_

**aplausos? tomatazos? amenazas? algo???**

**quiero dar la gracias a cada persona que dejo review o alerta, realmente es lo que me motiva a publicar**

**sin más que decir **

**me despido**

**nos leemos pronto, cariños**

**(No se olvide de dejar review)**

**presione el botón verde y**

**haga su obra de caridad del día**


End file.
